Beast boy
this is how I think beast boys origin should have been like also while he may not be as powerful in some regards as metahumans he is the most dangerous also beast boy is not even human anymore he's a hybrid organism from all living beasts and there for a one of a kind of a new species now beast boy is the most dangerous in the dc universe for three reasons 1; anyone of his animal transformations can do series damages to a human 2: his powers gives him the animal instincts of all the animals since the beginning of life on earth 3:his powers give him the abilities to survive in any turrain and almost any attack his powers include transformation transforming into any reptiles transforming into any fish transforming into any insects transforming into any birds transforming into any amphibians transforming into any mammals transforming into any exinct prehistoric animals transforming into any cryptids transforming into any mythical animals transforming into any demonic animals transforming into any single celled organisms transforming into any alien animals transform into some mutant forms his newt powers are transforming into hybrids and partial animal boby parts transformations the ability to take on the body parts of diffrent body parts of diffrent animals at once regeneration able to heal any bullet, and bladewound plus able to regrow limbs animal empathy able to feel what other animals are feeling able to speak and communicate to any animal animal mimicry able to take on the abilities of the animal he is in the form of multi animal mimicry able to take on the abilities of multiple animals at once hightened senses and animal senses such as enhanced hearing, smell, vision ,taste and new senses such as hight vision, sonar, infared vesion, elecromagnetic vision. other ablities include duplication asectual reproduction the ability to change gender camoflause fenom producing eliectricity animal streangth animal agility breathing under water and flight etc beast boys origin (my version) It was an ordinary day for the Logan they were currently in Africa looking for a cryptid (a green monkey) The Logan families were all taking a small lunch break to refill their energy and let their baby boy out to play. It was when they took their eyes off him just for a second when the young child and the worlds future would be shook to its core. For while they were not paying attention their son had stumbled upon the very creature they seeked the green monkey. Young Garfield reacted to the creature as any young child would to something new , he grew curious about the creature and went to pet it. It was around this time that the parents notice the lack of his presence so they quickly looked for the young lad and they found him with the creature they had been searching for, but before they could even admire it young Garfield reached out to pet it. They shouted for the child to stop, but it was to late the monkey had bitten the outstretched hand then ran off. Young Garfield was at very shocked at first but like all children he erupted into a cry like an explosion or a volcano erupting without warning. And a cry it was even the loudest of emergency vehicles could not be compared but you could hardly blame him for it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. His parents leapt to action immedieditly took the child to stop the bleeding and rushed back to the main camp for a more proper treatment and test to see if the bite has caused any other problems. And right they were to for the green primate had given the young lad a deadly and extremely rare virus called the sakurai virus that would kill the lad. When his parents learned of this they were quickly put into despair and were extremely close to giving up on their extremely young child. However they would not loose hope they hunted down the green primate and killed and extracted its d.n.a for if it could live with the deadly virus in it then so could their son with its d.na and the d.n.a of other animals!! And it was a success the transfer of the serum from the various animal d.n.a how ever it had been mutated by the virus and while it did save his life it turned the child green and gave him the late abilities to transform into different animals. As they would learn of when young Garfield would save his mother from a cobra by turning into a mongoose to defend her. He would from that day on be kept away from people and be home schooled by his parents and would come to call a specially designed air ship his home as he journeyed in secret with his parents to the four corners of the globe to study animals, cryptid, dinosaurs and prehistoric beast, and legends of mystical beasts in the various wilderness from the deep blue seas, to the dense jungles, to vast deserts, high mountain ranges, to the frozen tundra of the world. As the young child grew he grew close bonds with the wild animals and his strange abilities grew stronger and stronger. And it was because of this reason it was time with great reluctance from them that he would learn every thing there is about animals form the smallest single celled organisms to the gigantic dinosaurs to cryptid and mythical beast and how their bodies worked. And by the end of it all he knew every single fact about animals no mater how small and insignificant it seemed memorized in his little head and would know more about them then we could ever hope to know. However all their happiness would come to a halt when his parents were murdered by having their boat being forced by the quean of the country men on her orders to go a huge waterfall as he was forced by his family to save himself and watch as his beloved family died? After the death of his parents he left the place and wandered for days if not weeks for he did not know he had been too tired and miserable and hungry to care when. And when he was just on the verge of death a group of the jungle tribal men found him and brought back to their village for their elder so see the strange creature they thought he was. It was after he woke up while the elder was examining him that he would wake up and transform into a small monkey to get away when the elder came to the conclusion that he was sent to someday become their protector. He would continue to stay with them for months learning their ways and helping them when a group of strangers came and saw his abilities and would kidnap him in the middle of the night to use for various crimes in the states. It would be a couple of years of being forced to do crime and abuse that he turned on them and killed them and then went to the streets where he continued his life of crime but he did it to survive he had no interest in the money or jeweled trinkets he took food. However a green kid on the street was not hard to notice. The police eventually found him and when they found out who he was he was they sent him to his uncle galtry. And that man was like the devil he locked him up in an underground apartment with no connection to the outside world, until he learned that when the boy got older he would take over everything his parents have which is everything he has. So he called assassins from far and ride to kill him. But young Garfield was not that easy of pray he would always get away or in some cases kill the assassins. Until one day an employee who was a spy for a rival company found out about him and kidnapped him for study. They did many horrific experiments on the boy till the drove him to the breaking point and released his true side a salvage beast like no other who only knew how to kill. For he was the very embodiment of billions of years of predators and their killer instinct it was the perfect killer machine it had slaughtered everyone and after it was done the boy came back to see what he had done. He did not feel remorse for them all he could think about was how they deserved what they got and how he missed the happy days back when he traveled the worlds wilderness with his family. Then and there the boy came to realize that people and civilization will never bring him happiness so he decided to embark to his home the deep jungles of lambala where he would claim his own home his own territory and he promised him self he would become stronger so that no one could take him away from it and would kill any human who even dared to go in his territory. And with that fleeting thought he embarked in his journey home. And a few hours later the police would arrive to discover horrific sights that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teen Titans Category:Super power